Breathless
by Allen-Kurosawa
Summary: El comienzo siempre es lo mas dificil mas si tu deseo es ser una de las mejores y mas famosas bandas en japón. Primer paso ser aceptado. AU. SetoxYami.


Disclamair: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen... son de su respectivo autor...

Advertencias:Posible Ooc y cambio de primera persona a narrador omnipotente... creo que es todo.

Sin mas les dejo mi primer fic de esta pareja y que hago en colaboración de mi mejor amiga y ahora editora.

* * *

><p>Breathless (es muy probable que se modifique el titulo)<p>

Por: Kyo y Allen-Kurosawa

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Chansu no hajimari

(inicio de la oportunidad)

Otro día ajetreado en las calles de la ciudad, gente de aquí para allá con miles de cosas en la mente como Yami, que caminaba observando, con detenimiento, el pequeño objeto cuadrado que llevaba en manos, prestando vagamente atención a su entorno y al concurrente "publico" que, atraído por sus extravagantes cabellos, se detenía un momento a observarlo.

Recordaba vagamente la entusiasmada llamada de su amigo Mokuba; que le contaba a Yami del descubrimiento que su amigo había hecho y que representaba una gran oportunidad para ellos. Iba tan abstraído en las tonalidades que se reflejaban aquel objeto cuadrado, que no notó cuando una persona tropezó con él al salir del enorme edificio al cual se dirigía. El choque inevitable provocó que Yami se tambaleara hacia atrás y que por poco se le escapara el disco de las manos; como pudo lo sostuvo antes que cayera. Ignoro el ceño fruncido y la sutil mirada que le dirigió el tipo por su descuido – fíjate por dónde caminas!– le grito furioso pero Yami continuó y sin darle importancia se adentró a la disquera de la gran corporación "Milenio"

Ya dentro…

Caos, todo se definía en eso, una vez que entre a aquella disquera. Contemple a mi alrededor esperando encontrar lo que buscaba "el encargado de recibir demos" o alguien que pudiera decirme dónde encontrarlo. Sin embargo aquello era realmente un ajetreo. Nadie había deparado en mi presencia aun cuando siempre era el "centro de atención de la gente" suspire, tenía que hacerme notar o estaría allí por un largo tiempo. Caminé acercándome a un joven que a mi criterio no era más que dos años mayor que yo, llevaba consigo unos papeles que parecían ser importantes y por la prisa que llevaba seguramente urgentes. Él se detuvo mirándome de reojo una vez que me plantee delate de él impidiéndole el paso. Había sido grosero de mi parte, lo sabia, pero aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Con algo de enfado me llevó hasta un pasillo donde todo estaba más calmado, el lugar estaba repleto de puertas pero había una en especial que se distinguía por las puertas de cristal y fue en ésta donde paramos.

– Es aquí – indicó frente a la puerta -ella recibirá tu demo-continuó refiriéndose a la mujer rubia del interior.

– Gracias

– Suerte – Dijo retirándose, asentí y agité la mano en forma de despedida, mirándolo desaparecer por el pasillo.

...

Volvió su vista a la oficina; ahora sólo tenía que entregar el demo y esperar la respuesta que quizá duraría una o varias semanas, aunque ya era un punto a su favor el haber conseguido la información "top secret", como lo llamaba Mokuba, de que eran de los primeros y o quizá de los únicos que sabían de la recepción de demos y búsqueda de nuevos talentos que se estaba llevando a cabo justo en esos momentos, quizá por eso había tanto ajetreo en ese lugar.

Yami dejó de divagar y se acercó a la puerta, golpeándola con los nudillos tres veces antes de ser percibido.

...

– Adelante – dijo la oí decir sin mirarme. La joven que se encontraba detrás del gran escritorio de madera colgó el teléfono antes de elevar su vista. Sonreí cerrando la puerta tras de mí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – cuestionó una vez que terminó de inspeccionarme

– Hola, vengo aquí para entregar un dem-

– Nuevos talentos, que bueno, ¿me permites por favor? – Me interrumpió extendiendo la mano.

Asentí y le entregué el disco. Ella sonrió revisándolo detenidamente, quizá vería que los datos estuvieran en orden. Para cuando terminó de inspeccionarlo volvió a prestarme atención dedicándome otra sonrisa.

– Pero qué descortés de mi parte, siéntate por favor – señaló uno de los sillones que observé desconcertado; se suponía que había sido todo pero… – Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo – ..y se fue, entró a una habitación contigua antes que pudiera preguntarle el motivo para hacerme esperar. Suspiré resignado sentándome en el sillón que me había indicado.

Mientras esperaba a que volviera, saqué el móvil y lo observé un momento. Comencé a apretar las teclas sin poner mucha atención. Tenía que avisarle a Yugi que no asistiría a comer para que le comentara al abuelo.

Suspiré enviando el mensaje, la espera se volvía eterna, tanto que me puse a observar aquella oficina con pesadez (cansancio). La inmobiliaria era bastante lujosa como era de esperarse, pero fuera de eso era una oficina común; un pequeño ramillete de flores que adornaba el escritorio captó mi atención. Comencé a contar las flores mientras trataba de adivinar todos los nombres de aquellas; … seis rosas… tres orquídeas… cuatro girasoles… dos ¿claveles? No estaba muy seguro si de esa flor se trataba… exhalé viendo las demás; un lirio… desvié mi vista observando el techo, esperando que la joven que me había atendido regresara…

...

Las opciones de distracción de Yami se agotaban, así como su paciencia, contempló su reloj por cuarta vez, cuatro cuarenta… habían pasado más de 40 minutos y aun no volvía… al parecer lo habían dejado plantado. Suspiró frustrado levantándose, lo mejor era salir de allí, giró caminado a la salida sin embargo antes de que pudiera tomar la perilla ésta giro y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a Yami estático mientras observaba al hombre que había entrado.

– ¡Oh, pero que joven! ¡¿Eres tú el dueño de este demo? – Cuestionó sonriendo el hombre de largos cabellos plateados y apariencia jovial.

–… – Yami no articuló palabra, sólo miraba al hombre que tenía en mano su demo y saliendo del shock asintió levemente, gesto que al parecer pasó desapercibido por lo que afirmó con un firme – Sí

– Te ves muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15, 16, 17? Bueno eso no importa, es una estupenda canción la que has venido a traer. Es maravilloso, y dime ¿tú eres el de la hermosa voz?

– No, soy el guitarrista, me encargo de componer la melodía y en ocasiones ayudo con la letra…

– y ¿Dónde está el vocalista? – interrumpió viendo detrás del joven, inspeccionando la habitación, acción por la que Yami se apresuró a responder.

– Desafortunadamente no pudo venir, él ...

– No, no, no, no, no, eso no está bien. Necesito tenerlos a todos, esta es una empresa seria.

– Lo entiendo señor – expreso bajando la vista, pensando que ya había perdido la oportunidad.

– Espero verlos mañana en mi oficina para que me destellen ¡con un mini concierto! ¡Será una estupenda presentación!

El comentario provocó que Yami elevara la vista, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! estaba lleno de dudas pero quería mantener la mejor idea posible, sabía que a Mokuba le encantaría la noticia, tenía que contactarlo cuanto antes. Asintió, el hombre sonrió

– Bien, hasta mañana joven Yami – se despidió cambiando drásticamente, dándole la espalda mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa algo divertido.… mientras Yami sólo miraba como el hombre de inusuales cabellos platinados desaparecía.

– ¿Aún sigues aquí querido? – preguntó la recepcionista pasando a un lado del joven, al ver que éste aun continuaba en la oficina, tomando desprevenido a Yami sobresaltándolo un poco.

– ¿Eh? – giro viendo a la joven que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– Deberías marcharte ahora, el señor Pegassus es de altas expectativas –

– Sí – acompañó la afirmación con un pequeño asentimiento saliendo del breve letargo; abandonó la oficina rápidamente.

...

Simplemente no podía creerlo, saque rápidamente el móvil del pantalón marcándole a Mokuba, una vez que salí de la empresa. Escuche replicar cuatro veces antes que Mokuba contestara.

– ¿Hola? – contestó adormilado por lo que pude notar en su voz, miré de reojo el reloj, cinco en punto, sonreí, Mokuba nunca cambiaría.

– Mokuba soy yo Yami hablaba para-

– ¡Yami! – gritó emocionado, interrumpiéndome, despegué el aparato, demasiados decibeles para mi gusto. – ¿Entregaste el demo? Espero y no se te haya olvidado – continuó, esperé unos segundos antes de continuar, escuchando sus reclamos.

– Sí, es por eso que te llamo-

– ¡En serio! ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar? – suspire, sí en efecto Mokuba jamás cambiaría

– Al parecer les encantó la canción – empecé despegándome el aparato de nuevo

– ¡En serio! ¡Qué bien!

– Sí lo sé Mokuba – acerqué el aparato. – Ahora viene lo importante. Quieren que nos presentemos mañana para dar una especie de concierto, una presentación supongo que estarán los directivos y…-

– No puedo creerlo… ¡En serio! – Esta vez no tuve oportunidad de retirar el aparato por lo que el agudo grito de Mokuba perforó mi tímpano. Mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo el dolor manifestándose en molestas palpitaciones – tenemos que avisarle a…-

– Si, ahora mismo lo haré. Escucha Mokuba debemos practicar. No creo que podamos en mi casa…-

– Eso no es problema Yami. Estoy solo en casa

– Bien, llego en media hora – colgué contemplando la pantalla. Suspiré, sólo me falta avisarle al último miembro de la banda y el más… problemático. Sonreí, sólo esperaba localizarlo.

* * *

><p>Primer capitulo, espero que haya sido bueno y de su agrado, como ya dije es mi primer fic de esta pareja (por ende soy nueva en esto)<p>

Esta historia es en colaboración con mi editora y mejor amiga la cual subirá el capitulo en AMOR YAOI por si no puedo por "x" motivo subir el capitulo dos pueden pasar a su pagina, es el mismo titulo.

Por ultimo me encantaría saber su opinión, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas. Me gustaría saber si continuamos la narración asi o la cambiamos a solo narrador o primera persona...


End file.
